Potter, nouveau prof
by Philoso
Summary: [COMPLETE] Harry est prof à Poudlard... pourquoi n'est il pas auror?... pourquoi Dumby stress ces profs?... pourquoi une reveweuse est dans l'histoire? ... Qui est "Snapinou la Bête des Ténèbres" ? DELIRE!
1. auror?

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

_**Salut les lecteurs !! **_

_**Gros délire à ma manière !! ... a vous de voir si cela vous plait !! ... le début n'est pas trop délirant mais la suite... !!!**_

_**Sincèrement et toujours fou,**_

_**Drago Malefoy**_

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

**Chapitre 1 : « Tracas et coup de poing »**

Harry rentra dans la salle des professeurs avec mauvaise mine.

- Monsieur Potter... quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le professeur Mc Gonagall.

- Ho, non... mais appeler moi Harry, professeur.

- C'est d'accord si vous m'appeler moi aussi par mon prénom... vous êtes professeur maintenant.

- Oui... c'est bientôt la rentré...

- C'est cela qui vous tracasse ? demanda Mc Gonagall avec un petit sourire.

- Ho non... c'est à cause de Dumbledore...

- Qu'a-t-il fait encore celui là... Albus fait toujours tout pour donner le stress au nouveaux enseignants...

- Oui c'est un peu vrai...

- Venez vous assoire avec moi près u feu, nous serons mieux pour discuter.

Ils partirent se mettrent au près du feu, ou le professeur Flitwick était déjà installé.

- Alors, que vous tracasse t il Harry ? demanda patiemment le professeur de Métamorphose.

- Hé bien... c'est un peu compliqué...

- Le trac du premier jour ?... moi aussi je l'ai eu... surtout avec Dumbledore qui m'avait bien stressé juste avant... dit Flitwick qui n'avait pas manqué la conversation.

- Non ce n'est pas ça... c'est à cause aussi du ministère.

- Du ministère ?... qu'est ce que Fudge à encore fait ?... demanda Minerva en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ho rien... pas spécialement lui mais...

Les professeurs qui étaient dans la pièce s'étaient rapprochés de l'âtre pour écouter la discussion qui apparemment allé être intéressante.

- Vous saviez qu'avant je voulais être auror...

- Oui... d'ailleurs pourquoi ne l'êtes vous pas ? Vous en avez les capacité, Harry.

- Ho... je le pensais aussi...

- Vous avez raté les préliminaires ? demanda le professeur Sinistra.

- Non... justement... je l'ai même réussi... il voulait m'engager comme auror...

- Mais ! Alors que faites vous ici ?... il vous avait engager et vous vous venez pour devenir professeur ? demanda Minerva très étonné. Elle pensait que c'était le rêve du garçon que de devenir auror...

- J'ai... refusé de devenir auror.

Ils le regardèrent étonné. Pourquoi se donner du mal pour devenir auror si après on refuse le poste ?

- Je suppose que vous vous posez des questions...

- Un peu Oui ! s'exclama le professeur Vector, qui avait lui aussi, pris par à la conversation.

- Voilà... il voulait m'engager, mais...

- HARRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

L'hystérique qui venait de rentrer dans la salle n'était autre que Amanda89, une reveweuse renommée de

Elle couru vers Harry qui, avec beaucoup d'habileté réussi à se cacher derrière Mc Go qui n'en croyait pas ces yeux de voir une telle hystérique dans la salle des professeur.

- HARRY !!! HO MON HARRRY !! COMME TU M'AS MANQUE !!! mais vient là... je peux avoir un autographe ? ...

Harry se cachait maintenant derrière le professeur de potion qui regarder avec un sourcil levé le jeune enseignant derrière son dos.

- Pitié... fait quelle s'en aille... pitié... supplia Harry...

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda froidement Mc Go.

- Je suis la plus grande admiratrice de HARRY POTTER !!!

- Ho je vois... toujours autant d'admirateur monsieur Potter. Dit avec dédain le professeur de Potion qui parti après avoir sorti sa phrase du jour.

- Pitié, professeur. Protéger moi !!!

- Vous êtes le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal... c'est à vous de vus débrouiller... surtout avec cette Hysterica Emmerda...

Harry baissa la tête devant tant d'arguments... et du supporter la séance bisou de miss Hystérique.

- Amanda89... s'il te plait... laisse moi...

- D'accord mon Ryry... mais je peux rester hein ? Hein ? supplia Amanda.

- D'accord... soupira le dénommée Ryry...

Il se rassit tant bien que mal dans son fauteuil vu que Amanda89 était toujours accroché à son cou...

- Bon reprenons mon histoire...

- Chouette un histoire !!! chouette !! chouette !! cria Amanda89 en sautant partout comme une gamine.

- Pitié... faite là sortir... murmura Harry.

- Je compatis monsieur Potter... soupira Mc Gonagall avec un sourire triste.

- Bon reprenez s'il vous plait votre histoire... avant que _l'autre_ revienne...

- D'accord... comme je le disais le ministère voulait me faire auror mais j'ai refusé...

Amanda89 courrait dans tout les sens à la recherche d'un ordi pour lire les nouvelle fanfic de ...

- J'ai refusé parce...

- Ha Harry !! je te cherchais !! Dit une vois dans leurs dos. Il faut que nous revoyons ensemble le programme de demain... surtout il ne faut pas que tu stress car sinon...

Harry soupira et alla vers Dumbledore qui paressait très exciter à l'idée que ce sois la rentrée demain...

- donc... tu as fait un programme pour demain ? tu as préparé des listes d'élèves ? tu as bien rangé tes affaires dans ton bureau ? tu as bien mi sur ton bureau les bonbons au citron que je t'ai donné ? tu as...

- Oui, Albus... j'ai fait tout cela...

- Oui mais il ne faut pas que tu oublies que les septièmes année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard seront ensemble demain alors il faut que tu fasses attention car sinon il se peux que la fin du cours se terminent en pugilat... surtout que maintenant les Serpentard, de puis que Voldemort st mort son en nombre inférieur et que...

- OUI !! je sais tout cela Albus... J'ai tout préparé... dit Harry qui commençait à perdre patience...

- Oui... mais quand même... à je me souviens de mon premier jour de classe... c'était merveilleux... je ne t'es pas raconté je crois... le élèves de sixièmes m'avaient fait une farce et avaient mis sous mon bureau un...

Harry commençait _vraiment_ à perdre patience... Dumbledore ne semblait rien remarqué et continuais tranquillement son récit que Harry avait déjà entendu trois fois auparavant...

- Ha oui j'oubliais... dit Dumbledore après avoir fini son récit alors que Harry était sur le point d'exploser devant les yeux terrifier des autres professeur, sauf de Rogues qui était dans son coin à lire un livre à l'envers, car un Harry en colère : ça fait mal.

Il faut aussi que tu n'oublies pas de dire aux première année que la foret est interdite mais bien sur tu peux y aller avec eux si tu le souhaites...

Harry ne pouvait plus tenir... il explosa... Il lança une droite évangélique en plein dans la face Dumbledore qui se trouva dans une sorte de coma, au sol.

Amanda89 avait arrêté de courir partout et regarde le corps de Dumbledore en levant son bras qui retombait dans un bruit sourd au sol avec des « Hoooo... »

- Excellent Harry !! je vous mets 10 pour cette droite puissante... en plein dans le centre de la cible en plus... s'exclama Flitwick en tapant des main.

- Oui, vraiment Harry, je ne pensais pas que vous aviez une telle force dans le bras... dit le professeur Chourave un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Merci... cela fait du bien parfois... et dire que Jedusor avait peur de ce truc...

- Oui... il est vrai que je me pose parfois des questions sur ce qu'à fait Albus sur ce pauvre Jedusor alors qu'il était élève pour lui faire aussi peur...

Tous hochèrent la tête en silence. Même Rogue qui se replongea dans son bouquin sur les Vers de terre d'Algérie (toujours à l'envers)... après que l'on est vu un peu de rouge sur ses joues...

- Bien... je vais enfin pouvoir continué mon récit...

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

_**Alors ? C'était comment ? Vous voulez la suite ? Dites le moi !!!**_

_** Sincèrement loufoque,**_

_** Drago Malefoy**_

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_


	2. FIN

**_!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ _****__**

**_Salut les lecteurs !! _****_  
_****_Bon bah voilà la suite de mon délire intersidérale !! _****__**

**_Je vous laisse vous ennuyer... _****__**

**_ Sincèrement, _****__**

**_ Drago Malefoy _****_  
_**  
REPONSES AUX REVEWS :

**Ellie351 :** merci de lire toutes mes fics c'est vraiment super sympa... j'ai une question à te poser... tu envoies des chapitres toutes le semaines ? Tu vas commencer d'autres fanfics ?... répond, merci.

**Mirrabella **: merci beaucoup !!... amusant ? C'est fait pour !!.... 

**Kotori Shiro** : merci beaucoup !!... bah, il se trouve que Amanda89 est... ma sœur. Oui d'ailleurs elle m'a presque tué quand elle à lue le texte... j'ai dis presque car, je perds du sang en litres par endroits (surtout au ventre), j'ai une balle dans le pied et je crois que je vais finir par être aveugle... mais au moins elle n'a pas touché à mes mains alors je peux écrire.

**Sushi-Powa :** salut !! merci d'avoir lu cette fic !!... délire c'est sur que ce n'est pas pareil que pour mes autres fics... 

_Je dédis ce chapitre à Kotori Shiro._

**_!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§_**

**Chapitre 2 « auror ? » ****  
**  
-Bien... je vais enfin pouvoir continuer mon récit... dit Harry

Tous les professeurs qui étaient dans la pièce attendaient avec avidité la suite du récit si passionnant. Même le professeur Snape qui s'obstinait à lire son livre à l'envers et sans ses lunettes. (Hé oui il est vieux le Snape !!)

-Je disais donc que je voulais devenir auror mais que je ne pouvais pas... 

Les professeurs trépignaient d'impatience et le professeur Snape osa lever un œil de son livre à l'envers.

-C'est à cause du ministère, en partie mais aussi de Dumbledore.  
-De Dumbledore ?... ma parole il ne feras jamais rien de bon cette homme là !! S'exclama Flitwick.  
-Enfin, professeur... vous êtes dur !! S'exclama le professeur de métamorphose.  
-Oui c'est vrai, sans lui nous n'aurions pas de gâteau au citron à Noël... dit Flitwick en hochant la tête.

Tous les professeurs hochèrent la tête de résignation. Même le professeur Snape qui pensait que les gamins se trouvant dans cette pièce, appelés officiellement professeurs, avait peut-être un neurone de plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

-Je peux continuer ? demanda Harry, agacé.  
-Oui, oui, continuez Harry.  
-Bien... je disais donc que c'était la faute au ministère... et à Dumbledore. Je suis allé au ministère pour passer le concours pour devenir auror et c'est à ce moment que tout a basculé...  
-Quoi ? Dumbledore était là-bas ? s'exclama le professeur Vector.  
-Ho non mais...  
-Fudge n'a pas voulu que vous passiez le concours ? demanda le professeur Sinistra.  
-Non, mais...  
-Les examinateurs n'étaient pas là ? interrogea le professeur Chourave.  
-Vous n'y êtes pas le...  
-Le fantôme de Voldemort vous es apparu ?  
-Un fan vous a attaqué ?  
-Voldemort était de retour ?  
-Un ténébrion Meunier Géant était dans le hall ?

Tous regardèrent perplexe le professeur Flitwick qui venait de faire cette suggestion. Le professeur Snape n'en tenant plus de toute cette bêtise ne pu s'empêcher de faire éclater la vérité. (éclater fortement, même...) 

-ESPECE D'ABRUTI CONGENITAL !!! ARRETEZ DE DIRE DES IDIOTIES PLUS GROSSE QUE VOUS !!!

Tous se tairent sous la phrase sanglante de Snape. Le dit Snape repris son souffle et dit d'une voix calme.

-Le ténébrion meunier est un ver à farine d'environ 6 centimètres se développant dans la farine, se nourrissant de la farine et se reproduisant sur la farine. Le hall du ministère est en Marbre d'Algérie Orientale du Nord de couleur Bleu Azur, choisi par le ministre lui-même en 1922. Je vous accorde que le Ténébrion Meunier Baltique à quelques particularités faisant, qu'il peut vivre aussi dans la terre mais cependant...

Tous n'écoutaient déjà plus. Le professeur Flitwick avait lancé un jeu s'appelant le jeu de dé, qui faisait fureur dans la Communauté du Hobbit Bondissant. (oui c'est évidemment Flitwick qui a fait cette communauté...)... (Non je ne vole pas les idées à Tolkien !!!)... (Non je ne vous dirai pas les règles et non le professeur Snape ne fait pas partir de cette association). Snape, quant à lui fait partit de la 'Communauté du Sorcier Maléfique et Ténébreux Serpentaresque'. (ils voulaient prendre comme nom 'la Communauté du Pouvoir Maléfique de L'Anneau de Pouvoir' mais un membre à refuser cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenir...) (Son nom c'est Saumon, Sormon ou un truc dans le genre...)

Snape senti un grande contrariété monter en lui. Il détestait entendre des bêtises sortir de la bouche des autres et il détestait aussi la tarte au citron mais ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde était de ne pas être écouté. Et, quand on contrariait le professeur Snape, mieux valait ne pas se trouver dans la même pièce à moins que, bien sur, vous appréciez recevoir des sortilèges de magie noire de la part d'un Mangemort contrarié. (je ne vous décrirais pas un mangemort contrarié car cela pourrait vous faire peur... et loin de moi l'idée de vous faire peur.)

Le professeur Snape passa sous toutes les couleurs de l'Arc-en-ciel, sous les yeux admiratif d'Amanda89 qui avait laissé Dumbledore après l'avoir regardé partout. (enfin presque partout, il y a des parties de l'anatomie du directeur qu'il ne vaut mieux pas connaître...)

Je disais donc que Snape était contrarié. Il ne tiendrait d'ailleurs pas longtemps.

Il se retint pendant encore quelques nanosecondes puis explosa. 

-ESPECE DE PETIT NAIN ATTARDÉ N'AYANT MEME PAS LA DECENCE D'ECOUTER JUSQU'AU BOUT UN COLLEGUE !! JE ME DEMANDE COMMENT VOUS AVEZ FAIT POUR DEVENIR PROFESSEUR !! MAIS AVEC DUMBLEDORE POUR DIRECTEUR CELA A DU ETRE FACILE !!!

Le professeur Flitwick tremblait de peur dans un coin de la pièce en essayant de se tenir debout, ce qui était dur vu que ses jambes s'entrechoquaient à la vitesse du son. Tandis que les professeurs se poussaient pour pouvoir aller en dessous de la table, qui était soit dit en passant, aussi grande que celle de la vieille tante Adélaïde, donc, de quelque trentaines de centimètres de largeur et quelques cinquantaines de centimètres de longueur.

Snape fulminait, de la fumée noire sortant de ses naseaux, les sabots frappant le sol à un rythme digne de la marseillaise... erm, je suis désolé je regarde le Seigneur des anneaux en même temps... je disait donc que, Snape fusillait du regard le pauvre Flitwick (il le fusillait presque vraiment vu qu'il pouvait envoyer des éclairs rien qu'avec les yeux) en crispant ses mains sur sa baguette magique.

-Espèce de... espèce de... vous êtes pire que Dumbledore !!

La phrase résonna dans la pièce. Le silence ce fit. Les professeurs qui avaient réussi à ce mettre à 10 sous la table (on ne sait comment) (j'oubliais que nous sommes dans le monde des sorciers) avaient leurs bouches grandes ouvertes sous l'effarement.

C'était la phrase fatale. La pire insulte de tout le monde des sorciers. L'expression suprême de l'insulte. La 'plus mieux moins pire' de notre temps. La phrase qu'il ne fallait dire à un sorcier du cycle deux si on ne souhaitait pas mourir sous peu. 

Flitwick aussi avait la bouche grande ouverte. Le temps que les informations qu'il avait sur cette phrase, qui étaient stocké dans sa petite mémoire de nain, n'arrive à son cerveau puis furent décrypté par sa petite cervelle, Snape avait déjà lancé une bonne douzaine de sorts. 

C'est un Flitwick avec des verrues sur le nez, des cheveux ayant pris feu, des mains à tentacules, une langue de serpent et des pieds aussi grand qu'un terrain de Football (la salle des professeur est assez grande...) qui pris sa baguette pour lancé un sort à Snape.

Amanda89 était resté assise par terre et regardais le match de Catch Sorcier qui se déroulait sous ses yeux en pariant pour son leader, Severus Snape dit : La bête des ténèbres. 

Les professeurs, qui étaient encore sous la petite tables de la tante Adélaïde, pariaient selon leur préférence. Sois pour Snapinou, la bête des ténèbres ou pour Flicka007 le One. (En souvenir à : Flicka007 un très bon joueur de Quiz sur Zebest.)

Harry, quant à lui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. De toute sa petite vie il n'aurait pensé que de tels professeurs, vénérés dans cet établissement, aurait pu être aussi... stupides.

C'est vrai, quoi! Pourquoi pariaient t-ils tous pour Flicka le One ?? !! Tout le monde sait que Snapinou, la bête des ténèbres est mille fois plus fort !!

Le combat dura pendant des heures, et dure encore. Snapinou, la bête des ténèbres et Flicka le One combattais jusqu'au bout, ne se laissant jamais faire par l'adversaire... combattant sans relâche et avec acharnement... à coups de 'pierre, papier, ciseaux'. (un jeu intéressant de hasard.)

Pour l'instant c'était Snapinou, la bête des ténèbres qui était en tête avec 56 points alors que Flicka007 le One n'avait que 55 points. Ce qui, chez les parieurs, étaient assez néfaste. Mais pas pour Harry qui encourageait son leader, lui mettant une serviette noire rafraîchissante sur les épaules et lui donnant des conseils à chaque fin de round.

Dumbledore, quant à lui venait de se réveiller avec une grosse bosse sur le front. Ne remarquant pas les combattant et le remue-ménage dans la salle des professeurs, il partit vers les cuisines pour se prendre une part de gâteau au citron. (ou un gâteau entier.)

**_§ FIN § _****__**

**_Voilà !! j'espère que ce délire vous aura plus, et que vous lirez mes autres fics !! _****__**

**_Vous pouvez laisser un message sur le 02 38 55 §§ ££ !! ... ou sur le réseau de en cliquant sur 'GO'. _****__**

**_ Thanks, _****__**

**_ Sincèrement, _****__**

**_ D.M _****__**

**_!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§_**


	3. réponses aux reviews

_**Salut les lecteurs !!**_

_**J'ai décidé de répondre avec beaucoup de retard à vos revews. Bon, bah, les réponses…**_

_**Drago Malefoy.**_

**Kotori Shiro** : merci beaucoup !! je suis heureuse que mes histoires te plaisent !! je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette fic, vraiment. J'en ai une autre (un autre délire) que je vais encore travaillé. Cela ne sera pas vraiment une fic mais bon… je ne préfère rien dévoiler ! merci encore !!

**Epayss :** merci beaucoup !! et non,je laisse votre imagination décider du sort de Harry et du pourquoi il n'est pas auror.. j'ai bien une idée mais je crois qu je préfère laissé la fic ainsi… Merci !! à bientôt dans d'autres fics !!

**Lo Hana Hi :** et non, je te laisse imaginer… je n'ai pour l'instant pas de suite en vu… merci et à bientôt !!

**Mirrabella :** merci pour ta revew !! mais enfin, Sauron est au bord des larmes à cause de la communauté de l'anneau… c'est évident voyons… cette communauté de gnome en comté lui a volé la formule pour faire des Orks en chocolat !... c'est bon j'arrêt, le délire est fini… Mc go est super forte pour les paris ou pour les matchs ? Pour les paris non (à ce qui me semble… non ?) mais pour les combats… aïe… bon bah, à bientôt dans me prochains délires intersidéraux !!

**Windy :** contente que cela te plaise !! mais je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ce 'truc' (comme le dit si bien amanda89, ma dear sister) une fic. Enfin… merci !!

**Ellie351 :** merci beaucoup !! je ne pensais pas que cela aurait un tel succès, c'était juste pour décompresser cette fic au début… je suis heureuse de savoir que tu ris de ma fic (je suis censé être heureuse ou être en colère ?... prenons la voie 'partir à pas de loup vers la sortie sous les yeux effarés d'une reveweuse riant aux éclat')… hem… bon, bah, à la prochaine et merci !

**Maisie-midorico :** merci bien ! oui, c'est une 'fic' assez 'étrange' comme qui dirait… ais bon, ça fait du bien de temps en temps…

**Liaul :** T'as raison !! Sev' c'est le plus fort !!... mais bon, je te laisse imaginer la suite… du moment que cela fait un peu rire c'est ça qui compte… merci et à bientôt si on se revoie (j'ai dit ça ?...)

**_Je pense faire bientôt un autre délire quand ma fic « Le secret de Ronald Weasley » sera fini. Mais cela ne sera pas vraiment une fic… Je ne dis rien (j'ai trop peur qu'on me vole mes idées… non je plaisante.) _**

_**Cette espèce de fic est en construction et je suis heureuse de vous dire que je la fais en duo, accompagné de Amanda89, ma dear sister. **_

_**A bientôt !!**_

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**Drago Malefoy.**_


End file.
